1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing apparatus that uses compressed sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique called “compressed sensing” has been developed. Compressed sensing is a technique of compressing image information by adding pixel values (charge signals) of a plurality of pixels at the time of capturing an image, and reconstructing the image using the sparsity (described below) of the image (see, for example, J. Ma, “Improved Iterative Curvelet Thresholding for Compressed Sensing and Measurement”, IEEE Transactions on Instrumentation and Measurement, vol. 60, no. 1, pp 126-136, 2011). Image capturing based on the above-described method is called multiple sampling image capturing.